Video Games Fanon Wiki:Images/Pokémon
:Due to the staggering amount of Pokémon species, Pokémon are separated into galleries by alphabetical order. This page shows various human characters and trainer classes. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Ace Trainer / Cooltrainer Male_Cooltrainer_Stadium_2.png Female_Cooltrainer_Stadium_2.png XY_Ace_Trainer_M.png XY_Ace_Trainer_F.png Astrid XY anime.png ORAS_Ace_Trainer_M.png ORAS_Ace_Trainer_F.png Aether Foundation Employees Sun Moon Aether Foundation Employees.png Anne Pokken Anne.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 01.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 17.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 15.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 13.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 11.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 07.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 06.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 05.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 04.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 03.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 02.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 r 01.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 14.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 12.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 07.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 06.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 05.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 04.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 02.png Pokken Anne trainer skit 001 l 03.png Barry Barry DP.png Barry - Platinum.png Ben Ben - PkmnRanger.png Bianca Bianca BW.png Bianca B2W2.png Professor Birch RSE Birch.png ORAS Birch.png Blue Blue RB.png Blue - Yellow.png Blue FRLG.png Blue HGSS.png Blue - PkmnOrigins.png Bonnie Bonnie XY.png Bonnie XY 2.png Bonnie XY 3.png Brendan Brendan ORAS.png Brendan ORAS contest.png Brendan RS.png Brendan Emerald.png Brock Brock RB.png Brock FRLG.png Brock HGSS.png Brock OS anime.png Brock OS anime 2.png Brock AG anime.png Brock AG anime 2.png Brock DP anime.png Brock DP anime 2.png Brock DP anime 3.png Brycen Black_White_Brycen.png Skyla Brycen Adventures.png Calem Calem-XY.png Cheren Cheren BW.png Cheren B2W2.png Clay Black_White_Clay.png Elesa Clay Adventures.png Dawn Dawn DP.png Dawn - Platinum.png Dawn Sugimori.png Dawn-Anime.png Dawn AS3.png Dawn - DP1.png Dawn - DP2.png Dawn - DP3.png Dawn run.png Dawn PPL.png Dawn DVD.png Elesa Black White Elesa.png Black_2_White_2_Elesa.png Elesa_BW_anime.png Elesa_Clay_Adventures.png Professor Elm GSC Elm.png HGSS Elm.png Ethan Ethan HGSS.png Ethan GS.png Ethan Crystal.png Ethan running.png Faba Sun Moon Faba.png Guzma Sun_Moon_Guzma.png Gladion Sun Moon Gladion.png Hala Sun_Moon_Hala.png Hau Sun Moon Hau.png Hayley MPR Hayley.png Hilbert HilbertBW.png Hilda Hilda-BW.png Hugh Hugh B2W2.png Iris Black_White_Iris.png Black_2_White_2_Iris.png Iris BW anime.png Iris BW anime 2.png Iris BW anime 3.png Iris BW anime 4.png Iris BW anime 5.png Iris BW anime 6.png Janine GSC Janine.png Janine-HGSS.png Janine_Adventures.png Jasmine HeartGold_SoulSilver_Jasmine.png Officer Jenny Officer_Jenny_OS.png Officer Jenny AG.png Officer_Jenny_BW.png Officer_Jenny_XY.png Nurse Joy Nurse_Joy_OS.png Nurse_Joy_BW.png Nurse_Joy_XY.png Professor Juniper Black_White_Juniper.png Juniper BW anime.png Kate Kate - PkmnRanger.png Kate school.png Kate and Kellyn.png Kellyn Kellyn - PkmnRanger.png Kellyn school.png Kate and Kellyn.png Kiawe Sun_Moon_Kiawe.png Kris Kris Crystal.png Kris running.png Professor Kukui Sun Moon Professor Kukui.png Lana Sun_Moon_Lana.png Leaf Leaf-FRLG.png Lillie Sun_Moon_Lillie.png Lucas Lucas DP.png Lucas - Platinum.png Lucy Lucy Fleetfoot.png Lucy Fleetfoot civilian.png Lunick Lunick.png Lunick Minun.png Lunick Solana.png Lunick Solana Egg.png Lusamine Sun Moon Lusamine.png Lyra Lyra HGSS.png Mallow Sun_Moon_Mallow.png Mark Mark TCG.png Mark front TCG.png May May ORAS.png May ORAS contest.png May RS.png May Emerald.png May AG.png May AG 2.png May AG 3.png Michael Michael XD.png Michael XD2.png Mint Mint Card GB2.png Mint front CGB2.png Misty Misty RB.png Misty G3.png Misty HGSS.png Misty OS anime.png Misty OS anime 2.png N N-BW.png N-B2W2.png N_anime.png Nate Nate-B2W2.png Professor Oak FRLG Oak.png RGB Oak.png GS Oak.png Professor Oak 1.png Professor Oak 2.png Professor Oak 3.png Professor Oak 4.png Professor Oak 5.png Plumeria Sun_Moon_Plumeria.png Red Red-Gen1.png Red bike.png Red-FRLG.png Red - PkmnOrigins.png Ronald Ronald TCG.png Ronald CGB2.png Ronald front.png Rosa Rosa-B2W2.png Professor Rowan Diamond_Pearl_Rowan.png Rowan_DP anime.png Roxie Roxie-B2W2.png Serena Serena-XY.png Serena anime.png Serena anime 2.png Serena anime 3.png Serena Fennekin.png Serena Fennekin 2.png Serena Fennekin 3.png Serena redesigned.png Shauna Shauna-XY.png Silver Silver GS.png Silver - Stadium 2.png Silver HGSS.png Skyla Black White Skyla.png Skyla Brycen Adventures.png Solana Solana.png Solana Plusle.png Solana Capture.png Lunick Solana.png Lunick Solana Egg.png Sophocles Sun_Moon_Sophocles.png Summer Summer PkmnRanger.png Professor Sycamore XY Sycamore.png Sycamore XY anime.png Team Skull Grunt Sun Moon Team Skull Grunt Male.png Sun Moon Team Skull Grunt Female.png Tierno Tierno-XY.png Trevor Trevor-XY.png Wally Wally RS.png Wally ORAS.png Wes Wes.png Wes Colosseum.png wes_by_machriderz.png Wicke Sun Moon Wicke.png